Semiconductor modules having a plurality of semiconductor elements such as FETs contained therein are conventionally known. Such a semiconductor module is typically provided with a number of terminals connected to the semiconductor elements such that the terminals are drawn from the sides of the body of the semiconductor module. (See, for example, Patent Literature 1)